1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image reconstruction, and more particularly to methods for image reconstruction using redundant Haar wavelets.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is a well-established medical diagnostic tool for imaging structures within a body of a patient. Image quality may be characterized by parameters including resolution, field of view (FOV), contrast, edge definition, and artifacts, including ghosts and streaks. Under a broad range of conditions, image quality improves with increasing data acquisition time. If the data acquisition time is increased, however, the patient is subjected to a longer scan time, which increases patient discomfort. In some instances, long scan times may degrade image quality because of movement of the region of interest during the scan, such as in cardiac applications. In these cases short scan times may be needed for near-real-time measurements.
Parallel imaging has been used in magnetic resonance imaging in the last decade. It exploits the difference in sensitivities between individual coil elements in a receive array to reduce the number of gradient encodings required for imaging, and the increase in speed comes at a time when other approaches to acquisition time reduction were reaching engineering and human limits
Cardiac Magnetic Resonance Imaging (CMRI) is a time-resolved imaging technology for non-invasive assessment of the function and structure of the cardiovascular system. High spatial and/or temporal resolution is often desired in CMRI.